Once Upon A What The Hell?
by MogaRoca
Summary: Two seemingly ordinary girls suddenly find themselves thrown into the enchanted forest. There they must survive on their wits. But is there more to these girls than they once thought? Only time will tell. ((Currently rated T for language))
1. Through The Looking Glass

**_Once Upon A Time...  
There lived two princesses who best of friends. Though, aside from their royal statuses, the girls were cursed by an evil queen...Regina. She sent them to a world without magic when they were only young children, forcing them to lose memory of all that were, are, and could have been. But soon, these princesses will find that their purpose is far more greater than anyone could have ever imagined.  
And here, in the sanctity of one of princesses' homes, we begin our story...  
_**

* * *

Mo and Kierah sat in the kitchen of Mo's house eating pizza while singing along to _Angel Is The Centerfold_ and dancing in their seats. Kierah and Mo were the same age, had red hair, were fucking fantastic, and had funny personalities.

"Mo!" Kierah laughed and jumped up, "Angela can go to the dwarves where they'll cut her tongue out for having her woman beard shaved off." Kierah laughed running down the hall way as Mo's laughter erupted from the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Mo laughed at the thought of the rather rude girl and brought the dishes to the sink and soon followed her friend who was looking into the reflection of the mirror, "What is it?"

"God, what would you do if the people from another dimension were staring at us?" She smirked.

Mo rolled her eyes, "I'd call the cops."

Kierah laughed and poked the mirror and made a 'boop' noise. Mo did a dramatic turn and went back into the kitchen for some orange juice. As if on cue, Kierah let out an ear piercing scream, causing Mo to drop her glass. She ran back into the hallway only to find that Kierah was no where in sight.

"Kierah?" She blinked and looked around curiously, "Hm...if this is some sort of prank..._again..."_

As she searched, she passed the mirror, not even giving it a second glance as she looked for her fellow ginger. She checked all of the usual hiding spots, the regular places she'd usually hide whenever she'd pull one of her little 'pranks.' Mo sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Where could she have gone?

* * *

Kierah rubbed her eyes and groaned, she was moved from one place to another so fast she felt as if her head were going to explode. She looked around confused. There were large trees and bushes scattered around, a thick mist lingered in the air, and it was a little chilly. She stood up wearily and swallowed.

"Momo...?" she whimpered, "Are you here...?"

"Not quite yet, dearie!~"

"AHH!"

* * *

Mo stared intently at the mirror, eyebrows furrowed as her reflection stared back. There was a soft murmur coming from the other side of the glass and she felt as if she should call the police. It wasn't everyday your mirror _spoke._

"Kierah...? What the hell..." She breathed on the glass and reached up to wipe it off with her sleeve, but stopped, maybe she should get supplies? No, this was her friend who needed her! Mo nodded and slapped her hand against the mirror...only to find that it didn't work. She blinked.

"Ow..."

So it didn't work? Then Kierah _was_ messing with her! She scoffed and walked off, she didn't have time to be punked.

* * *

Kierah breathed heavily, eyes wide as she stared at the man in front of her. He was a bit taller than she was with strange, frog-like skin. His eyes were a deep brown with red flecks around the irises, he wore a leather jacket and tattered pants. He had a gruesome smirk upon his face as he peered down at the ginger.

"Well, well, well! Look who's come out of the mirror!~" He cackled

Kierah stepped back, looking back at the mirror, seeing the foot of the staircase, "Right..." she then twisted around and began running as fast as she could. She began to think she was home free, wherever home was, until she slammed into a hard surface. She fell back to the floor, flailing slightly as dirt and leaves puffed up around her.

"Can't get away _that _easily, dearie!~" The man was towering over her again

Kierah swallowed thickly, "Wh-who are you?! And what do you want?!"

The man feigned a hurt expression before kneeling down, "You don't know me, dearie?"

"Why would I know you?!" Kierah swallowed and felt tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes, she was on the edge of a nervous break down.

The man sighed and reached out to touch her cheek, but Kierah flinched making the man's gleeful expression fade. He frowned deeply and glanced away before taking hold of her hands tightly, causing the girl to scream.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Kierah had still not shown up. Mo was beginning to get desperate, staring down at her phone in worry. Where on earth was her friend?! She had tuned out the murmurs coming from the mirror as the neighbors simply talking in hushed tones. She rocked on her knees, rubbing her temples in frustration. This was seriously infuriating!

"Come on, Kierah...where the hell are you?" She murmured to herself. She jumped when an startling scream erupted from the main hallway downstairs. Strangely...where Kierah disappeared... Mo widened her eyes and rushed downstairs, snapping her head back and forth, ignoring her dogs bark anxiously. She shushed them as she peered into the darkness of the living room.

"Kierah? Okay...this is **not **funny! I am seriously done with this bullsh-"

Another scream broke through her words and she jumped, nearly screaming herself as she scooped up her pug, Baloo, for protection. The little dog squirmed unhappily, snorting in disapproval as the other two dogs ran upstairs, seemingly spooked. Mo swallowed and carefully walked to the mirror, reaching out to the cool surface. The murmuring had stopped altogether which not only disturbed the fake redhead, but made her eerily quiet, which hardly ever happened.

"Do you think...nah..." Mo snorted, touching the mirror in a jokingly dramatic way, Baloo squirming to get out of her grip.

* * *

Kierah had blacked out, her captor carrying her in a gentle embrace. He wasn't sure why she didn't remember who he was, he still remembered the day the two of them had met...

_A little red headed girl, jumped around in a field of flowers, her tiara tossed on the ground some where else, she giggled, falling in the flowers. A tall man, seeming in his early twenties was walking not too far off from the giggling child. He nearly stepped on the small crown, stepping back and looking at it curiously. He kneeled down, picking it up carefully, admiring the way it glimmered in the light._

'_How lovely...' he smiled and looked around curiously, 'Er, h-hello?'_

_The little girl almost didn't hear him, but when she did her head popped up from the large flowers, only messy red hair showing at first. 'Hello?' she called out shyly, her voice squeaky._

_The man walked over to the girl, carefully as to not startle her. He smiled, slightly amused at her poofy hair and mess of flowers, 'Hello there, dearie.' He smiled as he kneeled down a few feet away from her, holding out the tiara, 'Is this yours?'_

_She reached out for it slowly and nervously. 'Y-yes...I'm Belle...' she said quietly. She wasn't allowed to talk to strangers..._

_He gave the glittering crown to the child, chuckling, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle.' He sat back on the ground, looking up at the sky, 'Nice weather we're having, isn't it?'_

_Belle, smiled and placed the crown on her head, and fixed her dress sitting next to him, 'Yes it is!' she giggled, and fell back into the flowers giggling 'What's your name?' she asked innocently flashing her innocent green eyes._

_'Rumpelstiltskin,' he said, rolling the 'R' as he usually did._

_Belle giggled and tried to say his name but failed. 'Rumplshiltskin.'_

_He chuckled and shook his head, 'Close enough.'_

_She giggled, and picked a small daisy and handed it to him. 'For you...in token of my gratitude.' She giggled._

_He took the flower and twirled it between his fingers, smiling fondly at it, 'Why thank you, dearie~'_

_She looked up at the sky, and yawned looking at the sun set. 'You are very welcome...are we friends?' she asked innocently._

_He glanced down at her, thinking for a minute before nodding, 'Yes, I think we are, dearie.'_

_Belle smiled, and giggled._

The man sighed softly, shaking his head to stop the reminiscing, he couldn't take that, not right now...

* * *

(A/N): Hello all! Mo here! And no, I wasn't dead. I was really, really busy... Anyway, I'm back with a brand new story that's being done between me and GwenStark. It's a sort of AU with the show Once Upon A Time. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to favorite and review!


	2. A Fish Tale

Mo groaned in pain as she lied on the cold ground of...where the hell was she? Her dog snuffled her arm worriedly, giving small yips of encouragement for her to get up and move around.

"Mmph...hold on..." She mumbled and sat up, looking around in a sort of daze. Okay, this was _not _her hallway, "Baloo, I don't think we're in Washington anymore...Baloo?"

She looked down to see her little pug nowhere in sight and a wave of fear washed over her. She jumped up, dusting off her blue dress shirt and quickly rushing off in the direction she hoped her dog had ran off in. She felt panic rise up to the tips of her ears as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"B-Baloo! Please! Come back!" She shouted, swallowing back sobs, she had a deep connection with her pets. She hated seeing them in pain or even far away from her. Suddenly, she heard a faint barking and immediately began running towards the noise, happy tears streaming down her face when she saw the asthmatic pug. As she began jogging up to him, only to noticed he was splashing around in a pool of water. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Really dog? Really?"

She sighed and began to walk in right as someone grabbed her arm, yanking her back, "Hold on!"

She gasped slightly, widening her eyes and turning around to punch whoever was touching her, "Holy shit! No!"

"Ariel...no it's okay..." he said softly and let her arm go gently. He had a large innocent smile, electric blue and blonde hair with brown eyes, he was slightly taller then her, just by a few inches, he wore a white button up shirt that was slightly puffy, and he wore brown leather pants and boots. "I wont hurt you" he smiled gently.

She blinked and frowned, "Did you just call me..." She shook her head, her eyes widening when she saw his hair. "No way! That's so cool!"

The man smiled and blushed, looking down. "M-my hair?...T-Thank you." He put his arms behind his back...He had to remember Ariel didn't remember him. "I'm F-Flounder." He said with an innocent look.

The false redhead tilted her head, eyes still wide, "Flounder? Like the fish? Awesome!" Her eyes glittered excitedly, "Dude, can you tell me where I am?"

Flounder smiled and nodded, but was cut of when he opened his mouth.

"How about you go back to swimming in the ocean, Flounder..." A man said, he looked like he could be a pirate. Flounder glared.

"Go away hook." Flounder pouted crossing his arms.

Mo raised an eyebrow, pushing her hair behind her ear to get a better look at the two men. Hook? Flounder? Was there some strange convention going on that she didn't know about?

"Well, this isn't awkward at all..." She mumbled sarcastically

"You can say that again, love." Hook smirked looking at her, leaning against a tree. Flounder huffed.

"Go away, Hook." He pouted, Hook laughed quietly, pushing Flounder into the water and before their eyes Flounder turned into a small yellow and blue fish.

Mo nearly choked, staring at the fish. Baloo, who had been extremely interested in the water before, spun around barking and jumping after the newly transformed fish. Mo held up a hand, "W-wait, Baloo!"

She looked back at the pirate-looking man, sucking in her cheeks, "What the hell, man?!"

Hook let out a laugh. "What you want to join in on the fun, love?" He smirked gently pushing Mo, into the water. Her feet turning into a tail... 

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had locked his dear friend in one of his most cleanest cells. He didn't mean to lock her up, but it was for her own safety of course. He watched her silently, leaning against the wall.

Kierah groaned slightly, she had dreamed about puppies...she moved her ginger hair out of her face, and looked around sitting up.

The man took a step back but smiled softly, "Are you awake now, dearie? That's good, I was afraid you were out for quite some time!"

Kierah stared at him mouth open a gape, she stood up slowly and her gaze went to the door.

"Ah, ah, ah!~ No need to escape, you're locked up tight! For your own good, but it's better to be safe than sorry!" He moved to the small table, picking up a plate of chicken and bread, "Hungry?"

Kierah breathed heavily and stared at him, she wasn't gunna eat anything he gave her...she whipped out her phone and jumped on the bench so that she was taller then him, she reached her arms over her head trying to get a signal.

Rumpelstiltskin blinked and tilted his head, "What's...ah, never mind." He didn't need to know what it was, but it seemed to be making her happy so he let her do what she wanted, "Right...well, no matter." He sets the food on the floor next to the cell, "Here it is if you're hungry." And with that he walked out.

Kierah looked at him as he left hoping he didn't lock the door... 

* * *

Hook laughed at Mo and tilted his head.

She sputtered, wiping her eyes, "You complete _asshole! _Did you just shove me in the-" She froze, hazel eyes widening as she stared down at where her legs _used _to be. Now, there was a long, seaweed green tail. She hesitantly poked it and it twitched slightly, "..." She remained silent before grabbing her now bright red hair, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Baloo still continued to chase Flounder, barking happily at the little fish as he swam desperately.

Hook laughed and kneeled down in front of her, covering her mouth, "No need for that, love." He smirked.

She glared darkly at him before pulling back and socking him in the jaw, she spit as she pulled her face away from his hand, "My name isn't _love, _stupid! It's Mo!"

Hook set his jaw, and looked at her. "You really don't remember me do you?" He asked, remembering that stupid evil queen's curse...

"I think I'd remember an asshole like you!" She slapped the water angrily, purposely splashing water at him.

* * *

_A ten year old boy had fell into the water, and was sinking fast. He kicked and tried to move his hands to swim up, but found it hard as the pressure of the water was keeping him down. A mermaid child, who had been swimming not too far off, heard the loud splash and immediately swam over, letting out a breath of bubbles as she saw the human frantically trying to swim. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms up under his own arms, around his chest, lifting him up out of the water._

The boy gasped for air greedily and coughed and sputtered water. His vision was slightly blurry and he was finding it hard to breathe slightly. The little mermaid splashed her tail in the water as she swam to shore, shoving him up onto the sand.

'Dummy! What do you think you're doing trying to swim with all of those clothes on?! You could've died!' She sucked in her cheeks, making a pouty fish face.

The boy looked at her mesmerized, she was extremely beautiful to the eyes...'Who you callin' a dummy?' He asked crossing his arms and coughing lightly, 'At least I'm not wearing a fake tail.'

She narrowed her eyes and slapped the water harshly, 'Fake?! You think this is fake?' She spit and turned, ready to dive back into the water.

'No, love,' He said softly, 'Don't leave...can I touch your tail?' He asked innocently.

She paused, moving to sit, 'My name isn't love, dummy, it's Ariel. And no, you can't! My daddy says you can't touch tails unless you're married!' She pat her tail as to prove a point.

The boy laughed and nodded, 'I was told something...different...' He said and smoothed his hair back, 'I'm Killian.' He said.

She raised an eyebrow and huffed, spitting again, 'Killian? That's such...a strange name! Ariel's better!'

Killian huffed and got up. A little fish came up from behind Ariel, 'Ariel! Ariel! Your daddy says not to talk to humans! They'll kill you and use you as tuna!' He said in a scared little boy voice.

'As if they could catch me!' She giggled and pat the little fish, 'But you...you they could catch! So you better swim home and not tell my daddy or else I'll feed you to the sharks!' She snapped her sharp teeth.

Flounder shivered and moved closer to Ariel, showing her the small purple over the shoulder bag she always carried with all her little "Treasures" in it. 'A-alright Ariel...I-I'll go!'  


_Killian rolled his eyes. 'I hope you get in a lot of trouble fish faces.' He smirked_

Ariel hissed at him, reaching over and grabbing his shoes, 'I don't get in trouble! I'm a princess and we never get in trouble!' She snapped her teeth at him.  


_Killian let out a __squeak by accident, 'And I'm a prince of the pirates, 'love' we all get in trouble...' he said crossing his arms._

She hissed leaning, forwards, 'I don't want to be a human anymore! You guys are all dummies!' She made an angry fish face, slapping the water angrily with her tail.

Killian laughed, 'Not all of us are...just the pirates...' he smirked as he kissed her quickly and pulled away laughing and awaiting her reaction.

Her face smooshed into the sand as he pulled away and she immediately sat up, cheeks pink in embarrassment and anger, 'You...you...gave me human germs!' She wiped at her face furiously.

'Ehehe,' He laughed and looked at her, arms crossed "I'm afraid I have to go, love...maybe I'll see you sometime in the future." He smiled charmingly.

She blew a raspberry at him, "I doubt it!" She dives back into the water before poking her head out again, 'And my name is Ariel!'

* * *

__  
Mo continued to scream and thrash in fear and shock. She had a tail...and not just any tail...a _fish _tail. And Hook was laughing all the way through this... Suddenly she stopped her screaming, glaring at him and breathing heavily, she slapped the water again, showering him in the murky liquid. "Stop laughing, asshat!"

"Such language, Love." he smirked, watching her.

She angrily waved her arms, "My name is Mo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin was frowning, looking around at the covered mirrors he kept. He had only one of the lost princesses, God knows where the other was. But as long as Belle, or Kierah, was safe, then he was happy. Well, happier. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

Kierah turned the door knob, and groaned when it was locked. "I want to go home!" she cried sinking to the floor.

Having heard the girl's crying, Rumple began walking back to the dungeon room, a worried expression on his face. He didn't like hearing her cry, it made his heart, or whatever heart he had left, hurt.

Kierah rubbed her face, and brought her knees to her chest. "Mo...I need you..." she whimpered.

* * *

Mo, who was currently still waist deep in the murky water, was glaring dangerously at the pirate captain, "Turn me back!"

"I can't love...unless you can't figure this out...this is what you are princess." Hook said leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

She splashed water at him and flipped over, crawling around desperately, "I am not a freaking princess! I never was and never will be!"

Hook smirked. "I have a feeling you don't like being called 'Princess'...princess." he said tilting his head, he just loved messing with his red headed old friend.

Suddenly, her tail splashed against the water roughly and her top half fell in the water with a 'plop.'

Hook laughed quietly, wiping his face of the water. "Nice going, mermaid."

* * *

Rumpelstiltkin walked through the doo way, hands crossed and face in a scowl. He looked over at the crying ginger, walking to the cell and kneeling down.

"Really, you're going to wake everyone in the forest with your crying, dearie." He said in a hushed tone.

Kierah gasped, and on reflex punched the impish man in the face, taking her hand back with wide eyes. "Oh shit..."

He leaned back, cupping his now bleeding nose in his hands. His eyes flashed dangerously but he did his best to control his temper, "That...was...uncalled for."

"I'm strangely not that sorry...because you did kidnap me.." she said sliding backwards to get away from him.

"No matter," he dropped his hand, chuckling softly, "I should give you the benefit of the doubt, but then again, you _did _just break my nose."

Kierah squeaked "Um..." she stood up quickly, and ran out. "You'd have to catch me first..."

He sighed, simply popping up next to her once more, "I win, dearie~"  
she squeaked and punched him again, in reflex. "See! look what you get for scaring me!"

He cursed, grabbing his jaw as he cracked it, setting it in place, "Really, dearie? More punching? I would have easily taken you for a man if I didn't know you already."

"You don't know me.." she said, and crossed her arms. "Leave the girl alone Rumple..." The evil queen smirked appearing beside the girl and the impish froglike man.

He paused, stepping back before glaring at the woman, "Regina...what in devil's name are you doing here?"

Regina forced a smile, and put her hands on Kierah's shoulders. "Only to send back, what you brought here." she said and looked at the red head.

"What makes you think I brought her here?" He sneered, "For all we know it could have been that hermit Hatter."

Kierah pulled away from Regina and backed away from the two "You both are craaazy~" Kierah said. "I'm just gunna go..." she nodded knowing they probably wouldn't let her leave...

The man stuck his hand out, "Not just yet, dearie, why don't we have this harlot leave first, hm?" He snorted to Regina.

Regina glared at him, and waved her hand in the air, and Kierah was a fish in a bowl, on the ground.

He snapped his eyes to the bowl, eyes widening slightly, "Really? A fish? How original..."

She tilted her head with a wicked smile, and waved her hand again...the bowl with the little goldfish was gone...

* * *

She clenched her jaw, hoisting herself out of the water, "I am not a freaking mermaid either..."

Hook rolled his eyes, and watched her silently "You are rather clueless aren't you?" he said with a smirk. "Fish tail...really red hair...hmm..." he said stroking his mustache.

"..." she raised an eyebrow, "So what? I'm the Little Mermaid?" she frowned, this was a weird turn of events.

"Let's see if this rings any bells darling..." he said getting on the ground near her, and laying a hand on her cheek, kissing her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina smirked at Rumpelstiltskin, and tilted her head. "It appears your little friend has...vanished."

His eyes went dark, "Regina...where is she?"

"She's somewhere in this castle..." she smirked and suddenly, she was gone.

He widened his eyes, clenching his fists, "Regina!"

Inside a dark room was a little girl, with long ginger hair, she was scared and was hugging herself.

Rumpelstiltskin ran throughout the castle, calling out Kierah's name. He couldn't lose her again, his only friend.

Kierah, now thinking she was Belle took no notice to the calling, instead she sat down and started crying calling out for her father. The froglike man continued calling out for her, slowing down his running to a slow walk. He had lost her...and this time, he didn't think he could get her back. He swallowed thickly, leaning against the wall as he sighed. Well wasn't this just perfect?

Belle got up slowly, knowing that crying wouldn't help her situation as she wiped her eyes and left the room she was in. "Father?" she called out, scared.

The man lifted his head up, looking up and down the hallways as he heard a small voice, "Is that you, dearie?"

Belle recognized the voice as the man she had met. "Rumpleshiltskin!" she called out looking around for the man.

His eyes widened as he stood and began walking, "I-I'm here!"

She smiled and ran where she heard the voice, but stopped upon seeing him...he didn't look the same. He smiled, kneeling down to her height. She seemed...shocked? Yes, that was the word for it. He didn't want to frighten her so he remained silent.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at her feet, and shuffling them.

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin," he rolled the 'R', hoping she would remember

Belle giggled, this had to be her friend, she smiled, and hugged him quickly. He hugged her back, tightly but not too tight. He was happy that she remembered him.

* * *

Mo widened her eyes and smacked the man as hard as she could, "Oh hell n..." she trailed off blinking as she tilted her head, feeling a strange sense of dejavu.

Hook, smirked and rubbed his cheek, "Huh..? remembering are we love?"

Her eye twitched, "I don't know what you're talking about..." She looked away, cheeks pink.

Hook laughed "You can't lie to me...I spent a year being your friend, I know what you look like when you are lying..." he said with a smirk. "You remember~"

She leaned away, "A year? I think I'd remember having an eyeliner wearing pirate as a friend..."

Hook laughed "Well, the evil queen did take away your memory, love..." he said kind of sadly, but anyone could tell he was trying to cover it up...

"My memory? Really now..." She said in a sarcastic way. Hook scoffed and looked away.

"...I'm actually supposed to bring you to her..." He said pulled her out of the water by her upper arms and leaving her on shore for a moment.

Her tail disappeared, her legs back to normal once more. Strangely enough, her pants were dry and she immediately patted her pockets, looking for her phone.

Hook watched her. "...I...I don't think I can bring you to the queen darling...but I can bring you to somewhere safe..."

"Crossing me are you?" Regina scowled from behind the two...except she looked like Ursula

"Holy shit..." Mo blinked, staring at the dark queen, eyes wide, "She looks like an octopus!"

Hook looked at Mo, "Really, love? Really?" he shook his head, "Regina...she belongs here in the enchanted forest..."

Mo hid behind the taller male slightly, not at all liking the way this was turning out. Not only was she confused out of her mind, but she was a little worried. If the queen really did intend to take her away...

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think, you can decide that...she'll ruin everything...she'll stop _my_ curse." she scowled.

Hook glared. "I don't think it's _that_ bad."

Mo glanced between the two before quietly picking up Baloo, who had been sitting next to her, and turned around in the opposite direction, getting ready to leave.

Hook grabbed her arm, and looked at Mo. "Don't leave...she'll get you." he whispered quietly as Regina stared at him.

"I'll kill you Hook." she scowled.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin sighed softly, still hugging the child. If he still had a soul he'd probably be crying out of happiness.

Belle yawned, "How did I get here?" she asked innocently.

He pulled her away, holding her carefully, "You...got lost."

"Are you going take me back home?" she rubbed her eyes, holding her arms up to be carried.

"You're parents are out on business, dearie, they asked me to watch after you..." He lied, Belle nodded, and kept her arms up to be carried giving him a look that yelled 'carry me'. He sighed and set her on his shoulders as he began to walk again.

Belle covered his eyes, and giggled. "What are you gunna do?" she asked.

He merely continued walking, "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" He chuckled

Belle growled playfully, "Nothing!" she giggled.

He laughed lightly, bouncing her lightly. Belle giggled and hugged his head. He snickered, continuing to walk. Belle let go of his head so he could see.

"Thank you, dearie," He hummed lightly as he made his way to the main room.

"What are we gunna do?!" she giggled. "Play outside? Play in the flowers? Read!?"

"Let's go outside, dearie, I know of a wonderful flower patch not too far from here."

"Yay!" she giggled, and noticed her clothes were baggy. "But why don't my clothes fit...?"

"You were outside for too long and shrank." He said matterafactly

Belle rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't stupid!" she giggled.

"Oh, but you did, didn't you know that you shrink when you're in the water for too long?" He asked

"You were in the water too long," she giggled.

He laughed lightly, going outside and walking down a small dirt path. Belle looked around, and smiled at the cool breeze.

* * *

Hook looked at Regina as she disappeared, and looked at Mo, who was staring at the ground, eyes locked on her boots. Regina reappeared behind them with a dagger.

Flounder looked at Regina. "Go away Ursula!" he screamed, and splashed water at her.

Regina looked at the little fish and scowled. "Let this be a lesson to you both." She said with a wicked smiled, as she waved a hand over Flounder and he withered into a decayed fish...Hook looked at Flounder sadly, and looked at Mo, hiding her head in his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

She pushed him away, her hair sticking out in different directions and her eyes where watery. She swallowed and looked down at the remnants of her once little fishy friend. She rubbed her eyes and picked up Baloo, burying her face in his fur as she sniffled.

Hook looked down, and sighed, "You need me to help you find your friend?"

She hesitated before looking away, "No...I'm leaving." She began walking away, holding her head up as she held Baloo, who remained still, not wanting to upset his carrier.

"I know you remember, Ariel..." He said softly, and grabbed her hand, "Please...let me help you." He said giving a sincere look.

She tried to pull her hand away as tears threatened to escape, "And do what? Make me lose another friend? No thanks, you've helped enough."

"That could've been you!" he said gesturing towards the fish. "I could have easily gave you to Regina!" he said and huffed, "But I couldn't do that to you..."

* * *

As Rumpelstiltskin made it to the small patch of flowers, he dropped to his knees and lifted the little ginger off his shoulders and setting her in the soft grass, "There we are, dearie." Belle giggled, and sat in the soft grass, and ran her hands through it gently, she picked a daisy and sat on her knees putting it in his hair cutely.

He chuckled as he began picking at the smallest flowers, carefully intertwining them to make a neat little flower crown. He looked over at her and gently placed it on her head, "There you go Bae..." He froze.

Belle looked at him. "...Who's Bae?" she asked innocently.

He glanced away before smiling, "No one, dearie, pay no mind to it..." Belle nodded and started making him a daisy chain crown, she put it on his head. He adjusted it a little, sighing softly, he liked the crown.

"You know, Belle...I think we're good friends, don't you?" He said. Belle smiled and looked at Rumple.

"You're my best friend!" she giggled.

He nodded, "And you are mine too."

* * *

She breathed heavily, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "Well, maybe it would have been better if you did give me to her! Seeing as you hate me so much!"

Hook glared "I don't hate you! I love you, Ariel!" he froze, and looked away. "Go then...find your friend."

Mo's face lit up like a firework and she held Baloo tightly. She looked down and mumbled something along the lines of 'my name isn't Ariel...' before turning and rushing away. Baloo snorted in disapproval.

Hook sighed, he'd leave her alone for a little while...

* * *

Rumple, who had been yawning for a bit, leaned back so he was staring up at the sky. He blinked, his eyes getting terribly heavy. Belle yawned as well, and laid down beside him, she buried her head into his side and closed her eyes. The man chuckled softly, yawning a final time before falling asleep completely.

Belle fell asleep as well, murmuring stuff in her sleep, a purple light surrounding her, as she was 18 again, and still snuggled into Rumple. He twitched slightly, shifting so his arm was around her in a protective manner.


End file.
